Potion
Potions are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have soothing and healing properties and come in a variety of colors, such as red, blue, and green. Potions can heal hearts or restore magic power, or both. Potions can be obtained in a variety of ways. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are three kinds of Potions in this game: Medicine of Life (Red Potion), Medicine of Magic (Green Potion), and Medicine of Life and Magic (Blue Potion). Life Medicine recovers Link's Heart Containers; various shops around the Dark World sell it for 150 Rupees. A store in Kakariko Village and a store northwest of Lake Hylia in the Light World also sell it for this price, and the Magic Shop in the northeastern Light World sells it for a reduced price of 120 Rupees. Magic Medicine recovers Link's Magic Power. Link can only buy this at the Magic Shop for 60 Rupees, although throwing an empty Bottle into a Mysterious Pond will fill it up as well. Cure-All Medicine recovers both Heart Containers and Magic Power, and Link can buy this at the Magic Shop for 160 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Red and Green Potions can be bought in the Medicine Shop and from various Business Scrubs throughout Hyrule. Blue Potions can be bought from Granny at the Potion Shop after giving her an Odd Mushroom as part of the Quest for Biggoron's Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Red and Green Potions can be bought at the Trading Post or from Kotake at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Blue Potions can be purchased at the Magic Hag's Potion shop only after giving Koume a Magic Mushroom. The Business Scrub in Lulu's Room sells Green Potions, and the Business Scrub in Ikana Canyon sells Blue Potions. All three potions are cheapest when bought at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Potions can be bought from Syrup for 200 Rupees. Another way to obtain one is to run into Maple. Occasionally, a Magic Potion will scatter along with the other items Maple tends to drop. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Potions can be obtained from a shop on Windfall Island run by Doc Bandam, but only after completing certain tasks for him. Doc Bandam will not sell the Green Potion or the Blue Potion until Link brings fifteen drops of the matching Chu Jelly to him. If Link brings him 5 red Chu Jellies, he will give Link a free Red Potion, which restores his life energy. If Link brings him 5 green Chu Jellies after giving him the original 15, he will give Link a free Green Potion, which restores his magic power. Finally, if Link brings him 5 blue Chu Jellies after the first five, he will give Link a free Blue Potion, which restores both his life energy and magic power. This task is considerably harder to do than the other two, considering there are only 23 Blue ChuChus in the entire game, and each will each will give Link only one Chu Jelly for the first time he defeats it; this being said, Link can only receive one free Blue Potion from Doc Bandam. Link can also obtain a Blue Potion by bringing Hollo four Boko Baba Seeds. Some of Beedle's Shop Ships sell red potions. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Potions can be bought at stores throughout Hyrule, so long as Link has an empty bottle. Additionally, Link can obtain potions by scooping it straight out of defeated Chus. Red potions restore 8 hearts, and Blue potions restore all hearts. Since the magic meter was cut from the game, green potion does not exist, though there is a glitch that allows him to get green Chu Jelly if a yellow and a blue Chu combine. Purple Chu Jelly takes a random effect; like the Nasty Soup, it could restore a heart or drain all but a quarter of a heart. Rare Chu Jelly can be found, and like the Great Fairy's Tears, it restores all health and boosts attack power for a limited time or Link gets hit. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Potions can be bought from Beedle's Shop Ship or island shops. Unlike other games, potions are not stored in bottles and are not found with Link's weapon on the items screen. Potions can be drunk by touching them with the stylus. Purple Potions will be drunk automatically when Link's hearts run out. Red Potion restores six hearts, and the Yellow Potion restores all hearts. Only two potions can be carried at one time. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Potions work exactly like they did in Phantom Hourglass and are bought from either Beedle's Air Shop or one of the shops situated in various villages. Link can store two in his inventory, and they can only be drunk once. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Potions are set to appear. In the demo, potions are drunken in real time instead of the action freezing as the character drinks. See also * Secret Medicine * Water of Life Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items